1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image displaying apparatus and an image displaying method.
2. Related Art
Such devices as photo viewers have employed a conventional display scheme in which a sub image, e.g., an icon or a character string providing photographic information or other information, is overlaid with respect to a main image of a principal subject. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-89051 presents a technology in which a main image is displayed in a main screen and a sub screen displaying a sub image can be displayed overlapping the main screen. The display of the main screen and the sub screen is controlled in accordance with a position of a face in the image displayed in the main screen such that the face can be seen.